Pokemon Z White the Father of Ash
by dinoton101
Summary: Long ago before Ash and Goku was sent o sayains go against all odds to save there Planet, and the new born Ash and Goku.And what does Frizeia and deoxys want with Ash.And the egg Ash father put in Ash's pode.
1. Prologe

I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

Pokemon Z White the Father of Ash. Prolge "Planet Vergat many years ago two small children whaere and untiled by there father and mother. The babies cryed out making it there only pleae to the unavirse. The sayains where a people of war and like all sayain babies

they where diesten to fight."Said the nartaer. Where they ketp the babies."Weal there those are one

loud will do great."Said a old alien."That one bold

poriten for son of low class see."He said as he look

at the computer."Bardock son I would not spack my ripatson on

him if I was let see about the other one...It saying he

White son."He said."So he the son of one of those monster user

sayains."Ask the other person."I gest the same thing with

this one."He said."Just you wait."Said the older he open

up the pode like thing they where open up and the to

little babies cry louder."Did you heard that?"Ask the older man. "Those are the cry of great see Katarot and seeing

the other also cry as a warior too Asharot."He that name."Said The Old guy.


	2. Chapter one

I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z Chapter one White and Bardock

"Planet Kanassa"Said The it should blue

you can heard a voise come from one of the people." full moon just like the in the vison."He said."Yes it is about to begain."Said anther person. "This is the hour for wich we have poraired."He said."Yes

comander."He said then many great ape should up from out of

no look like it was on was burning down

many of the buildings with a people attack

it did not faze one wairing blue armor them

let lose a big blast at the people then he chrush the

a person said,"Do lose hope my Kanardss see it

throw tile the end."He the white aromer fire ape,and

the green armor Ape turn to they where hite in the

face by two kai it cut there made them

they killed the two solder who did wnet on for

fact you could see a light from the blast from space. Hour later.'That was a heck of a party wasm't in?''Ask a sayain. "If you say so.I don't rember any of it."Said a female sayain. "Your a trickable ape."Said male sayain.""Shut up I don't see

how you guys rember any thing are the who

arn't aspole to rember things not apes."She said."I', with you

me it like wacking up from a dream."Said anther

sayain.'I can kind of rember it all then it just slipe away.""I don't rember mush either.I just rember that crushey little little devil

who gave me this."Said a sayain in green armor."White and

Bardock said they rember everything."She said.A sayain in blue

aromor started laughing."Right don't make me laugh Fasha they

mint rember everything about every battle, but they rember

nothing about there personal lift. Alow me to dimastraice."He

said tehn calling out there names."Hey White Bardock rember

what day those sons where born?"He said."White was siting

againt the wall in the Bardock was laying down on

the other side of the both said,"No.""That was

along time agoe."Said White."It was not you was on you two need to go see the little tites."She

said."You two have anoth time before we go for our next

assignment."Visted nices Father son boneing why

should me and White they will just send them away what the use

tell me that?"Ask Bardock."White and two are to

mush."Said Fassha.''Hey guys why did we fight for this dump

any way?Are Frezia and Deoxys out of there tiny litte mind or

something."Ask the green armor sayain."Yeal but not in this

cause I think this planet has a special kind of engery."Said

White."So I heard."Yeal I heard the same thing."Said the blue

amor sayain."Your apose to be able to get pyics powers if you

live being able to read mind of see the stuff

like that.""Frezia and Deoxys there are both peranod freaks they

would both jump a the thought of reading minds."Bardock.'That

a sarry thought.'Said a large sayain."Hey guys you find it waried

we take oders from a Pokemon?"Ask White."Not really it

because you use them most of the time."Said Bardock."I gest

so.''Said something brust out from underneth a rock.


	3. Chapter 2

I do no own Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 2

A Kanassan come from underneth a pile of rocks."I with you could read mine so you could heard the thought of my troops as you killed and Bardock turn saw it run to them,and knowing Bardock down then atack the alien sending it into the Tora blasted it."What the heck is going on."Ask White and Bardock."I have tersform your desryed ennery into something you will die."It said."Wheal see about that."Said Bardock and White as they got back up."Goodbye."  
" have come seeking pycise like power weal I have giving it to you and Bardock."He said."He read minds.''Said Bardock."You and White can two now Bardock.I have giving it to you."Said The alien."Use?What are you talking about."Ask both Bardock and White."The two who seek this power Deoxys and Frezia could never have it but I have given it to you two.''Said The Alien."I give it to you two as a gift White and Bardock as a gift to see?""To see what?"Ask White."To see the horror of your end just like we hac Ha ha!He said."Shut up!"Yell both White and Bardock as Bardock call out a kai blast and White his Darkrai and told it to use shadow blast hite the Alien killing it."Inset Barb-Q ."Said Shugeshthen."You never know what your going to find underneth a rock esle frecky creator He yo..."He said as Bardock and White fell down. 


	4. Chapter three

I do not own Pokemon and Dragon Ball Z Chapter 3

On Planet Vertga in a training room two young where had them serouded One jump for one of them and he got out of the cyermen jup athe other one and he jump out of the way and called out a Pokemon he called out a blastoise and had it use water gun making one of the cydermen blow up."Sirs did see that?"Ask a alein."Yes I have we see it all the time That Prince the best."Said a mustler sayain."That what you know Nappa."Said anther are you saying Black?"He Blue is far better then Vertga by a land side."He said."Come on black Blue is a good fighter but most of the time he just fight with those Pokemon.I sperize he even a elite class warior even if he the son of King Vergta.I'm spirze that he was not sent with his other anyway."He said."Hey I use Pokemon and fight hand to hand Nappa, and Blue stronger then me."He said."So."He said."Nappa you know I'm at the same power level as you call me weak your calling your self."He said." said"Your not weak.''He the other alien yell out."There no way this is possble."Said It said."Not by anyone else but those two are something else.'Said both Nappa and back With Blue and Cyermen and comeing close to Blue and at the last min Blue and Vertga blasted them back killing all of with Nappa and Black." said.'It like we told you."Both black and Nappa said."Oh my gosh what are they going to be like when there full growwn?"It ask."Nobody know that take my avise just try to get on there good sides."Said a vosie cmae the the monator."Open up you fool and let use out."Said Vergta."Yes sirs."Said the he let them them they came out it look like they where fighting to grt out."Vergta let me out."Said Blue."You ha I a the oldest I will go first."He said."We are the same age."Said Blue."I am the hair to the throne and your futuer king you will let me out."Said Vergta.''I will do no such mybe hair but you forget I will rule the other half of the Planet."He said."Oh you mean that Pokemon side Deoxys set not a true sayain now let me thorw!"Yelled Vergta."Find here."Said Blue as he push Vertga throw."Guys can you quite fighting for once after all you have not saw each other for a long time."Why should I after all Blue is not my real brother."He and Black did not say anything."Vertga what are...Never mind that right I have to get off this planet Black come on let go see if Deoxys has any missions for use."He said."Okay."Said Black then they left."By the was your the best prince."Said Nappa.'Stop kissing up Nappa."Said with Blue and Black."Black up did Vergta mean by not his real brother."He ask."I don't know price Blue."Lie Black."Okay like I said let see if Deoxys has any missions for use.

With Deoxys.  
"Sir we found that egg you where looking for."Said A Blue Dog Alien Pokemon."Good Lucario now with this Pokemon we can findley over throw Frezia and these the way I heard White has has a new son."He Said.A human looking person awnter."Yes sir it seem like his father he can controll Pokemon."He said."Have you found out what Pokemon he getting?"Ask Deoxys."No but the Doctors are thinking of giving him a Moltres,but that all we know."Said The man."Good what the boy power level?"Ask Deoxyus."Low like his fathers but you never know with White kind of sayains."Said Them Man."So the boy could be a threat or help to team Rocket I need them here."He said."Yes lord this Blue and Black came in."Pricne Blue what are you doing in here?"Ask Lucario."Deoxys Din't send for you?"Said the man."You no one see lord Deoxys unless he call them first.""Look I need to get away from my brother and I'm is lame I need a asignment."Said Blue.''You do you think you are?I should teach you a lissen."Said the Lucario."Let just give him a asigment Lucario Blue is like a son to me.I know how he feel wanting to get away from a brother and Frezia feel the same him the hardest asign ment that you have."Said Deoxys."That should keep him away from Vergta and Blue do come back alive.""I will sire."Said Blue as the bowed."Thank you very mush.""You nt have to thank me like I said your like a son to me,and what would a father be with out making his son happy."Said Deoxys."Sire."Said lacgth.

In the rebilatan tanks.  
The same two people who was taking care o the babies where healing White and Bardock.''If they keep this up they will be stronger then King Vergta."Said on of the aliens."No kinding White and Bardock come back from every mission half dead."Said the older man."There crazy what kind of low level solder would go to a planet like thatwith only a hand full of men ."The alien said."I think they need to be retested this case is usale."Said the older man."I agre "Said the Tora came in.'How are they Malaka?"He ask."Let see."Said the alien."Yes phyicel shere there I'm not shere about There mental stayuse brain waves seem not nomral ."Brain waves?"Ask Tora."This does not look good Tora we better handle this on our own."Said anther sayain.''Right we should be okat on good by my old friends."He they got in there podes and flow off. 


	5. Chapter four

I don't own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z Chapter Four

In the nersery Asharot and Kakarot was asleep and back in the tank White and Bardock are still healing then they started to

have dream about Asharot and Asharot started to cry and Kakarot.""Wo."Said the was still crying.(White

dream:"The plaent be baby my son he see it to."He said."It him and Kakatra''Said Bardock then he saw him on a anther world

being found by a old man and his dagther in see a Pokemon egg in the next thing he saw was his son trying to kill the

next sean show Asharot meeting May."What does my young have to do meeting her?"He ask."Why am I seeing these thing."He

was see him and a Pikachu trainng under Master Oak."They don't make see him laying dow on the ground after training."My

become a worrior.'He said as he saw Asharot fighting King Mewtwo."He diffent from use what happen to him?"He as as he wacth

him train youner a Slowking."And then fighting Mewtwo Jr.'Noooooooooooo!''Said Whtie and Bardock.)"Get him out of there."Said The

Alien."Sothing is going on."They let all the water White and Bardock wock the hacth malaka."Said the old man." Thank goodness you two alright."Said the old man."White ,Bardock what happen?""Weal it was like I was having a night mare but I was

not asleep."They both said.

Monet later ''You two should take it easy for now if you two where wise.'Said The old man."I would not know sint I'm not wise."Said

White.'The same for me.'Said Bardock as they was geting dress."I you two are else would you two take on the asignments you

do and come back alive."He ask."We know how to fight that all you don't need alot of brains to be a great fighter."Said White." By the

way where Tora I thought I herd him in here."Said Bardock."He and year and White team was oder by Freiza and Deoxys to go to Planetg

Meat."Said the Old man."What Frezia and they findley give use the mission we dezive."Said White as he put his stcouter back

on."So they took off with out use did they?'Said Bardcok."White comeone I bet we can cach up to them."White and Bardock ran down

the hall.'Wait you still need to , and Bardock was now running down the they heard the baby

crying.'Not again.'Said White then stoping at where they keep the saw Asharot."Thank goodness it was real this time."Said

White and Bardock."Made they shere do have some powerful lungs."Said both White and Bardock saw the world being

shock his saw the name on the bed.'Asharot."Said White then checking his power level."A normal power

level."He said."I thougt you where spiscle."Said White and them behind.


	6. Chapter fiver

I do not own Pokemon or Dragon Ball Z

Chapter 5.

On Planet and Bardock friend where geting Freiza and Deoxys look up to see to see one of his freinds die."Borgos."He said."No"He said As a stcouter lay on the ground in frount of the shadow figers.''Darn you bruts."Said Torn as he layed on the to get to his he reach someone stept on it."Why?Why are you doing this?I don't under stand?"He said..After this Dodoria came out and staring to speck."What do you not under stand?''He ask."''Is it why you are so weak.''He the human who was with Deoxys."Or is it why we are doing if to you and your really spimple Tora Frezia and Deoxys fear your race they know one day that onee of you will get strong anouth to take them both they plain on getting ride of all of should be harror Tora being the one of the first of your rasce to die by the amry of Deoxys and go Gyarados use hyper beam on all of Pokemon did what it was told and kill all of the other sayains but Tora and they left.

Later White and Bardock had landed on the planet."It look like they ploude right throw this one I gest we tought theose knukles head about fihgting after all. didn't we ...What the manter?"Ask Bardock."Never mind there still here"Said Bardock checking to see if they where there."Loszy bumbs there probley still salabrating."Him and White then flew when he got to where they where he saw they where dead."Tora,Fasha,Borgos, happen?"Both White and Bardock ask."I knew something was up when we land on this planet.I felt there ki go down when we first land that why I was not I think Tora is still alive,but bearly."He said."Okay you can senice Ki that waired then why do you waire a sctouter for."He ask."It make me look cooler."He said."Really."Ask Bardock." was something that I pick up on a planet where I belive they are sinding our sons."He Tora start to speck.'White Bardock!"Said Tora." you where right he alive."He said.''Tora don't tell use you let those meaty head do this to you guys?"Ask White.'No you know use better then that White."He said."I didn't think what happen then?"Ask Bardock."We where ambuch by Dodoria ,Cyrus,and there men."sAID Tora."What Deoxys and Frieza was the one that oder use here."Said Bardock.'Yes it was a set up Deoxys and Frieza want use all dead."He said.''What?Why after all we done it does make senise."Said took the jion even there elites would not mest with and we still won."Siad at the time was having anther vistion.(Dream:"What am I see now?He ask."He saw his son with two kids and a he also as him sinking into Deoxys chamgers and stilling the spisle Pokemon him puting it in his son pode and programing it to anther place.-End of Dream)"Good luck my old freind I wish..."Said Tora then he died.''Good my Tora my old this is what it come to this is what we get for our hard work White I think it time fore we to facse Frieza and Deoxys."Said Bardock." first I have to do something.I have to get a egg fro Deoxys and reprgrame my son pode to anther planet."He said.."Find let heary."He said. 


End file.
